The Miles Between Us
by JaxOfHearts
Summary: Upon entering the cave Father Fujimoto and Mephisto found only one son of Satan. They question what happened to the other, but they move on ignoring it. Mephisto formed a bet for the young Yukio's life. Unknowing to the Order, Rin was snatched away to Gehenna before the exorcists came. Will the twins meet? Will they laugh, or will it be on the bloody battlefield for fate of Assiah?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST

Father Fujimoto stood over the dying Yuri, so many thoughts flooded into his head. How could she betray us? What was she thinking? He cleared his head and focused on the task ahead.. To kill the only child of Satan. Unsheathing kurikara he looked down at the boy. He had moles on his face, just like his mother. "What are you having second thoughts?" Mephisto smiled sheepishly. "No, he deserves to die, he probably absorbed his poor twin.." He swings the kurikara back ready to strike, but something stopped him. The young boy opened his eyes and smiled at the man above him. Fujimoto was taken back by younger boy's beautiful blue eyes. They were bright and joyful. The son of Satan reaches his tiny chubby arms out towards the cold exorcist. 'How can something so evil…" Sheathing the kurikara he turns to Mephisto. "I'm going to raise the child." Mephisto shrieks and lets out a horrible laugh. "You the stone cold exorcist is going to raise the son of Satan!" He smirks, "Well I have a bet for you.. If you can raise the son of Satan as a normal human then you win, but if he awakens his demonic nature then… I claim his life." Clenching onto the sheathed Kurikara Fujimoto turns towards the Demon King. "Deal.." Mephisto giggles and snaps. The young boy erupts in blue flames and they leave his body, entering the Kurikara. "There a handicap, can't have him pissing himself and emitting blue flames." Mephisto turns to the entrance of the cave, "I won't report this to the order, so have fun." Fujimoto drops his cigarette and pulls out his box. He pulls out one slightly, 'Damn it kid…" dropping the cigarette box, he picks up the child and heads for the exit.

A cloaked figure looked down at the cave as the exorcists exited. He smirks and looks down at the small child in his arms. He runs his hand through the flames emitting off the young child. He smirks, "Rin the eighth prince of Gehenna and to be king.." He looks back at the cave containing his dead lover. "Yuri, I will create the world you wanted, and I will be a great father… for you…"

A/N Sorry for a very extremely short chapter, but I assure you that the following chapters will be much longer xD

Side Note: FAK I PUT IN THE WRONG NAME FOR YURI ALSKSJSJKSKWKSJD, THANKS FOR POINTING THAT OUT, BUT IT TOOK MY A WHILE TO FIGRUE OUT HOW TO FIX IT xD


	2. 6 Years Later

_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Blue Exorcist! Also like I said earlier, Satan can be a nice guy!

~Six Years After The Bet~

"Hey give that back, it's mine!" The bullies hung a pair of boxy glasses high above the much shorter child. "HAHAH do you hear him?!" The tallest laughed, "Give it back it's mine! HA what a wimp!" The young boy sniffled and covered his eyes. "Please…" The bullies stop looking down at the boy. The one holding the glasses steps forward and puts his hand on the young boy's shoulder, "Hey i'm sorry" He started handing his glasses back, but stops smirking, "That you're such a good for nothing crybaby." Letting go of the sniffling boys glasses and stepping on them. He gets up turning to face his friends, "Let's leave the blind whimp." The group walks away laughing, leaving a sniffling boy. At that point the child couldn't hold back the tears and let out a loud sob. "Why are they so mean.." one sob after another the sob, they get stronger, louder and faster. "I HATE THEM I HATE THEM SO MUCH!" The boy screams and sobs. "Yukio…"

The boy looks up with a mixed face of anger and sadness at the tall man before him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?! ARE YOU HERE TO PICK ON ME TO?" He growls and the man and charges for him "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!", Yukio starts punching at the man, "LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE ME ALONE! I'LL CHEW YOU UP AND SPIT YOU OUT, THEN WE'LL SEE WHO THE WIMP IS THEN!" Yukio collapses onto the ground and the man embraces Yukio. "Son, please don't let them bug you, i want you to grow up big and strong ok?" Yukio clenches the man's shirt and sobs into it. "I'll.. try daddy.."

Fujimoto covers his mouth. "Ugh what is this?!" Yukio gags beside him. "This is what we get from living in a house of men!" Yukio complains. "Well enough of that.. Ugh.. let's get going Yukio." Fujimoto messes with his ring of keys and slips one into the lock of the door. Yukio stands behind him as his father opens the door. "Alright let's go Yukio."

~In Gehenna~

"Daddy, Daddy!" The midnight hair boy jumped on the bed. "Wake up!" The boy drops down to his knees causing the bed to shake. "Daddyyyyy." He shakes the lump on the bed. The lump groaned, "Rin, can you please let Dad sleep?" The young boy teared the blanket off the lump revealing a man with black hair and sleepy bright blue eyes. "YAY DADDY'S UP!" Rin giggled and jumps off the bed running around the room."Daddy's up, Daddy's up!" He sings. The man rubs his eyes and yawns looking at the child annoyed,"This is the second time that i've had to tell you Rin, don' . ." The man explodes in blue flames, a guard comes rushing into the room. "Lord Satan are you alright?!" Rin laughed and charged at Satan in a crushing embrace. The blue flames dance around Rin,"Daddy i'm sorry." Rin smiled up at his father. With a sigh the flames die out and Satan puts a hand on Rin's head messing his hair up, "What would I ever do without you Rin," Satan smiled widely at his son,"Just please let me sleep in more." Rin giggled and jumps off the bed running past the guard. The guard chuckled and bowed to Satan, exiting the room.

' _He reminds me so much of her."_ He steps out of bed and puts on a white shirt and black pants. Grabbing his long open coat, he heads out his bedroom door. Entering his throne room he sits down and sighs. Rin runs into the throne room, "Daddy, can you please teach me how to use my fire!" He stops by the feet of the throne. "Pleaseeeee" He pouts at his father. Satan smiles and nods his head, "Of course son, but i'm not going easy on you." Rin smirked, "Bring it on old man!"


	3. First Encounter With Evil

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Blue Exorcist!

 **A/N: 10 *edit 17* Followers, whoop whoop, Thank you guys. Leave questions Ill be happy to answer them in the future,well enjoy ^-^**

 **~Eight Years After the Bet~**

"Again Yukio!"

Yukio reloaded his pistol, "Yes Dad!" Bringing his pistol out in front of him towards the large circular item on the wall. "Ready Dad!" Making sure that the level was still on beginner Shiro pressed the button, "Go!" Yukio clenched his teeth and focused on the circle ahead. Small yellow targets started firing out at a slow pace. Yukio shot at the targets with shaking hands, ' _Whaa-at if they hit me?! Will it hurt?!'_ Yukio continued firing until the inevitable, he ran out of bullets. "AHH" Yukio turned panicking, and grabbed another round, but in his panic he fumbled and the pack came crashing onto the ground. "No!" Yukio turned towards the scattered bullets in front of him only to be met with a yellow ball to the face. Yukio yelled as the ball collided with his nose and his glasses came flying off. He fell down, avoiding more balls and holding his nose. Tears brimming his eyes, "I'm sorry, i messed up." Turning off the circular death machine, Shiro walks over and pats Yukio on the back.

"It's ok, practice makes perfect. You'll get the hang of it." Offering his hand Yukio takes it and is pulled back onto his feet. Shiro dusts off his glasses and hands them to Yukio, "Quick word of advice, when you're in front of the target try to keep a cool head." Rubbing his eyes he smiles up at Shiro. "Yes dad! I'll try!" Yukio starts picking up the scattered bullets with care and gently putting them back into the cartridge. ' _Someday, I'll be cool just like my dad!'_

~Later~

Yukio turned onto his side as he looked out the window at the night sky. He watched as another star fell from the heavens. He rolled back over only to be met with a green monkey face looking man. The young child tenses up, "Dad-dd!" the child scrabbles back as the creature let out an inhuman shriek. "DADDY!" Yukio screams as he falls backwards off the bed onto his back. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" scrambling backwards Yukio finds a stack of books and starts throwing them at the creature, "HELP DADDYYYY!". It snarls at Yukio and starts lunging towards him. Yukio scrambles back to the wall and feels something hard under one of his coats. Unveiling the items he finds his trusty pistol. Yukio grabs it and turns back to the creature, "GET BACK!" He holds the gun shakingly at the creature. Almost curious it stops and looks at Yukio, tilting its head from side to side. "I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yukio started to cry, no one was coming to help him. He dropped the gun and covered his eyes sobbing. The creature snapped out of its daze and lunges right back at Yukio. ' _Son, please don't let them bug you, I want you to grow up big and strong ok?'_ The world seemed to slow down, ' _I'll.. try daddy..'_ Looking up Yukio watched as the creature came at him, 'I have to be strong…' Bringing his hands out infront of him, 'Like dad…' With a roar Yukio swung his right hand at the creature, only for the creature to clamp down on his arm. It was silent for a moment, Yukio looked into the creature's eyes and it looked back. "Let. . Now." The creature clamps down onto Yukio's arm harder, "I said.. **LET ME GO!** ''

The creature lets go of Yukio's arm and sat down in front of him. 'BANG' Yukio jumped back as the creature dissolved into a pile of sand. Jerking his head around to find the source, he finds Shiro wielding a shotgun. "Daddy!" Yukio runs at Shiro and hugs him, "I was so scared, but i remembered what you said! I'm going to be strong just for you!" Yukio smiled up at his father only to be met with a face of shock. "Daddy.. Whats wrong?" Shiro looked down at Yukio, "I'm sorry son, I was just afraid you were going to get hurt. " Shaking his head he flicks the safety on his shotgun. " Well let me see your arm, I need to treat it. " Yukio held out his right arm and Shiro looks at the arm. "Alrighty it doesn't look to bad, let's go get it treated ok?" Shiro takes Yukio by the hand and leads him out towards the kitchen.


	4. An Important Lesson in Respect

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLUE EXORCIST**

"Here it comes Rin!"

A big ball of blue came towards Rin. With a smile he rolled out of the way returning a much smaller ball towards his father. "Not bad Rin, but you have to focus more." Satan caught the flame and twirled it around,"Feel the flames as an extension of yourself, treat them with respect and they will listen," Crushing the flame in his hand. Rin rolled his eyes, "Whatever they are my flames anyway they should just listen to me." Rin hated when his father would try to lecture him about HIS flames. HIS flames should respect him. Not the other way around. The flames were HIS weapon. They were NOTHING without him. He made the flames something. They didnt make him.

"Rin.." The man warned his son. "With an attitude like that, it will be easy for the flames to engulf you. Once they do, theres no turning back. You have to accept that the flames hold a power that is greater than your will to suppress them right now. This attitude is irresponsible and completely unacceptable."

The boy growled at his elder before standing up and storming off to his room, screaming in rage at his door, shooting flames at the door, only for the flames to flicker and die out before they even reached the old finish of the door.

 _Weak._ With a scoff, Rin entered his room and slammed the door behind him, climbing onto his bed held up by an obsidian frame. Calling it a night.

 _ **A/N:**_ _**HEhe… Hey guys… Now i know this is extremly short y'all probably hate me for leaving, but i did have a few things come in the way. I wont make excuses, but im proud to say that i will be trying to update this story and create something i can be proud of. Im sorry if this chapter holds conflicting styles, but alias, it was half written a year ago. I'll be working on creating longer chapters for you guys and answer some questions at the beginning of the next chapter. Until next time.**_


	5. A Step Forward

**Fifteen Years Since the Bet, Current Time.**

 **I do not own Blue Exorcists!**

 **!Mistakes are ahead!**

With a sigh, Yukio placed his duffel bag on the bed after hours of packing everything he'd need. He was bound to leave the monastery tomorrow for True Cross Academy where he'd be both a teacher and student, it'd be a strange situation for most, considering how young Yukio was compared to the majority of his teaching peers. His father, Father Fujimoto, was very proud of his accomplishments, especially considering his age. Yukio had been working his butt off since he was seven to become an exorcist. He was done with being weak and helpless, he wanted to help people, turn what he viewed as a weakness in the past as a strength. By that, he means his ability to see the unholy creatures that plagued this world. He wanted to get rid of them entirely, a seemingly impossible task, but he would try his best.

He was disturbed from his thoughts, as his father entered the room with his normal grin.

"How's my boy doing?" The old man smiled.

With a chuckle, Yukio smiled his caring smile, "I'm alright," he said with his calm but strong voice, "Just packing up for the school year ahead."

Fujimoto smiled with pride at his son, giving him a pat on the back. "Did you make sure to pack your keys? You'll feel very idiotic if you were to forget your keys throughout the city." The boy rolled his eyes, holding up his filled ring of different keys for different places around Assiah.

"You know I'd never forget something so essential."

With an eye roll, Father Fujimoto left the room, obviously not needing to worry about his prepared son. He couldn't help but look back and reflect, thinking about the young boy in flames he found in the cave, and to how he grew into a strong young man of fifteen years. He'd grown so much from his younger years of crying and hiding from the demons that plagued his vision of the world. He was proud of how Yukio was able to look over something evil in the word and turn it into a drive to succeed rather than just hide up in his room.

Hey Guys! The next two/chapter is going to be pretty short as I work on regathering all the docs in my google drive about planning this story, I'm editing the plot line and I've figured out that posting may be between every week to a week and a half to two weeks. Thank you!


End file.
